Three Steps Back
by Alpha Ace
Summary: Vivio has traveled back to the Original Series where she meets the nine year old versions of her mamas. But having your ten year old daughter appear really screws things up.


It was a beautiful night in Uminari City.

It would have been perfect if it wasn't for Vivio Takamachi and the monster just around the corner.

They were disturbing the normalcy of the city, but they weren't the only ones. Pinned near the wall by the monster was her mother, except she was different, a protection spell was the only thing that kept the monster and her mama apart.

It wasn't able to pierce the barrier and suddenly broke up into many little sharp little pieces that created many holes in the area.

Her mama ran into the intersection while that ferret followed her and explained how to defeat that monster.

The monster in question was quickly reforming, while her mama just stood there. When it charged Vivio couldn't just stand by anymore. "Kris, set up!" in a flash of rainbow colored light, Vivio had changed into her barrier jacket and adult form.

She walked out from the corner she was peeking from. "Sonic Shooter!" rainbow colored energy balls formed around her. "Shoot!" The balls fired energy beams from them at the monster creating several holes in it.

Her mama pointed her staff at the monster. "Sealing mode," Raising Heart's familiar voice called.

"Lyrical Magical! Jewel Seed Serial XXI," her mama shouted. "Seal!" Strips of pink energy came out from the staff tying around the remains of the monster, finishing it off.

It left nothing but a small, what she assumed was called, jewel seed.

Hesitantly, her mama walked over to the jewel seed, while keeping a careful eye on Vivio, and touched Raising Heart to.

The jewel seed was absorbed into it while Raising Heart called out it's serial number. "Who are you?" asked the green eyed ferret as it stood on its hind legs and stared at her curiously.

"Um..." Vivio knew they wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth.

Uncle Yuuno said once when she was in the library, "If you ever travel back in time don't say anything that might change the future or you'll end up not being born or the world is going to be ruled by a dictator."

"I'm Vivio," she introduced herself. "Um... what's yours?" Maybe she could stall for time.

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha, my close friends and family call me Nanoha," her future mama said.

"And I'm Yuuno Scrya," the ferret answered. "My last name is Scrya. Thank you for your help, both of you." It was the last thing the injured ferret said before falling unconscious.

Her barrier jacket disappeared and a red jewel fell into her hand. "Hey what's wrong?" she picked up the ferret. Only now noticing how much damage was caused. "If we're caught here, we're going to get in a lot of trouble. W-we should run..."

Vivio's barrier jacket disappeared and she returned to her normal form. "Y-yeah, let's go," Vivio didn't like the idea of being arrested. Both of them ran from the scene.

They stopped at a bench right beside a tree. Nanoha sat down to catch her breath. "This is the first time you've met Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha asked.

"Y-yes! This is the first time I've met Un- Yuuno-san," Vivio answered nervously. "I was just walking by when I saw you fighting so I had to help."

Nanoha blinked, only now noticing the floating bunny plushie that followed Vivio. She pointed dramatically to the bunny. "Ah! I-it's flying! And can move!" She paused. "Wait, weren't you bigger before?"

"Oh, that's just Kris, he's just like Raising Heart, except he's a bunny," Vivio explained. "When I fight or train I go into my adult form because it's easier but this is my real form."

"Thanks again, I don't know what I would of done without the both of you," they both turned to the ferret resting on Nanoha's lap. "Vivio-san, Nanoha-san, I'm sorry to involve you in this."

"You can just call me Nanoha," she said.

"You can just call me Vivio too," Vivio agreed.

"Okay then," Yuuno turned to Vivio. "Um...Vivio, you're not from Earth are you?"

"I'm from Midchilda," she answered. "I um... got stuck here by accident."

"Does that mean you don't have a place to sleep?" Nanoha asked concerned.

"Well, no," Vivio hadn't really thought about that yet.

"You can sleep at my house," Nanoha offered. "My parents are really nice, I bet they'll let you stay over if you told them you didn't have a place to sleep."

"Really? That'd be great," Vivio said.

They began walking to Nanoha's house. On the way, Yuuno explained a few things to Nanoha and Vivio, like what the jewel seeds were and why he was looking for them.

When they got to Nanoha's house, her brother and sister were waiting for her. They looked surprised when Nanoha had brought home a ferret and a girl about her age. "Nanoha, what happened?" Kyouya asked as he stared at the new girl.

"You went to get the ferret right?" Miyuki suggested.

"Y-yeah! That's why I went, I just couldn't leave him there, I was worried," Nanoha answered. "And on the way I met Vivio-chan who is um... visiting Japan but she doesn't have a place to stay."

"Where are you visiting from?" Miyuki asked curiously. "Your name does sound foreign."

Unfortunately Vivio didn't know much about Earth's geography. Luckily, Nanoha had come to her rescue. "Italy! She's from Italy!"

"Oh, how exotic!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go inside," Kyouya said.

~...~

After one awkward explanation to her future grandparents, they said yes almost immediately. Vivio was lucky her grandparents were so understanding and didn't like to ask many questions.

As she laid in her bed in the guest room, she tried to remember as much as she could about what her mamas had told her about the incident from when they were nine. She knew that they fought when they first met.

But having to deal with a young Fate-mama was the least of her problems! By meeting Nanoha-mama while she was a kid would screw up the timeline! She needed to get home as soon as possible without messing up things too badly.

How hard could that possibly be?

~...~

A certain blonde haired, black clad mage stood on the top of a building. Her black cape fluttered behind her. In her hands was her device, Bardiche. She stared out into the city, her faithful familiar was behind her, in her animal form.

Arf tensed. "I have a favor to ask of you Fate," a man said from behind her. "I've already went ahead and cleared it with your mother. It's part of a deal, you help me out with something and I'll make her plan succeed."

Fate whirled around. "Mother said she wanted me to help you...?" the girl asked.

"Yes," the man answered. "She's a little busy so she didn't have time to tell you. But she said she'd be really thankful if you helped me." Fate perked up immediately.

"She did? What do you need help with?"

The man chuckled. "There's this mage, she's your age actually. You have to find her and make sure she doesn't end up ruining all the hard work your mother and I have done. She's not very experienced right now so you shouldn't have any problems with her."

"Is that all I have to do?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy, just because the mage isn't very strong now doesn't mean she's not going to be. I have plenty of info on her, that should give you a major advantage. The real trouble you'll have with this, is this girl." The man produced a picture from his lab coat and handed it to Fate.

It was a picture of a ten year old girl with honey blonde hair with two different colored eyes, one red and one green.

**A/N:**

Plot bunny attack, started when I thought who was stronger, ten year old! Vivio or nine year old! Nanoha


End file.
